Forge's Surprise
by WonWiseWeasel04
Summary: Just a little something I wrote a while ago and thought it was appropriate for today Father's Day. I hope you enjoy.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise and am making no money from writing this. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Hey Ange, what's this?"

"It's for you."

"I gathered that much from the name on it but what is it?"

"Well looking at the wrapping it looks like a present but since you're so smart you should have figured that out as well."

"Cheeky much? That I've figured out too but what is it for? It's not my birthday or Christmas or even our anniversary?"

"Yes, you're right not that you remember our anniversary."

"September 24 thank you very much. How could I ever forget that? Best bleeding day of my life!"

"It better be."

"To be honest I really remember the five days and nights after that a whole lot better!"

"Oh really."

"Yeah, especially that red lacy bra thingy with the straps and slit in the …"

"George! Why must everything be about sex?"

"Who said anything about it, I was talking about your choice of attire during our honeymoon. I didn't mention one word about what we did in the shower, the pool, on the veranda and in the…."

"George! Are you going to open your present or sit around reminiscing about our honeymoon all night?"

"I think I'd rather we try for a repeat performance of a few of those nights right now."

"Okay give it back. I can see you're only interested in one thing and it's not opening my gift!"

"Oh come on Ange, don't be like that, I was only kidding. I'll behave."

"Humph."

"I promise. Okay here goes. I've opened it … now what exactly is it?"

"What does it look like?"

"I don't know."

"Come on George you're a smart man remember, what does it look like?"

"Well I am quite brilliant I will agree with you there but I have no idea what this is."

"Come on Georgie, guess."

"Hmmm let me see…is it magical or muggle?"

"Muggle."

"Ange you've got to stop hanging around my dad so much."

"Shut it you. I like talking with your dad. I can't help it; you know he reminds me of my grandfather, he loved muggles and their devices just like your dad."

"Then I'm glad you hang out with him."

"Hey, stop."

"Stop what?"

"That thing you doing … you're getting distracted."

"I can't help it you know how looking at that mouth of yours makes me want to kiss your lips."

"Well stop looking and start guessing."

"Arrhhhh... a muggle invention. Let me see is it a clip or something you put in your hair?"

"No."

"Maybe a muggle spoon of some sort?"

"No and don't you dare put that in your mouth George Weasley!"

"Am I close?"

"Nope."

"Come on give me a clue!"

"Okay. Hermione and Audrey both have used one of these in the last year."

"It's not one of those things you girls use at that time of the month is it?"

"No but you're closer and stop making that face."

"Hmm, looks like it's got some kind of mark on it…what is that?"

"What does it look like?"

"Some kind of symbol…maybe a cross or…is that a plus sign?"

"It is."

"A plus sign on some kind of muggle contraption…hmmm…"

"Oh come on Georgie, guess."

"Sorry love but I'm stumped."

"Try ."

"I am but I don't know what it is. Give me a hint."

"Oh alright…usually a plus sign means something is?"

"Going to be added? Like two plus two equals four."

"Yes."

"Oh so it's something muggles use for math to help them count?"

"Ugh! No, George…it's not for math. Look the opposite of negative is?"

"Optimistic!"

"Yeah but what else?"

"Helpful, encouraging?"

"No...Well yes I suppose that's true but remember in Potions most compounds have both negative and "blank" attributes?"

"Blank Ange?"

"Yes, fill in the blank."

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"So this means something is positive?"

"Yes."

"Humph…what a strange thing? I never imagined muggles need something like this to tell them something is not negative."

"Do you know what positive, the little plus means?"

"Nope but I suppose you're going to tell me."

"You don't seem too excited or the least bit curious about my gift so far!"

"You give me some strange positive muggle object that I haven't a clue about and I'm supposed to be intrigued? Truthfully Ange I love you to pieces but whatever it is we're celebrating you could have just worn the red lacy thing and I'd been more than grateful."

"Oh really George Weasley!"

"Well…yeah …look Ange I'm a bloke, we're visual and frankly whatever this is just it's doing the same thing for me as seeing you in that red little number. Can't you just tell me what it is and why it's so important?"

"Well I could… I just thought it might be more fun to guess but I suppose you're right. I mean it's probably not that important to you anyway."

"Hey don't look like that. I'm sorry Ange, look if it's important to you then it's important to me. Give me one more chance; let me try to guess okay?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, come on you have my full attention."

"Okay."

"Here let me get a piece of parchment and quill."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to write my guess down on a piece of parchment and give it to you."

"Oh."

"Okay here you go."

"That was quick."

"Come on unfold it."

"My, my aren't we impatient now? What is this? I thought you said you were going to guess."

"I did!"  
"No …you didn't. This is just a number…seven. What kind of guess is that?"

"It's my guess. I reckon that's about how long I'll have to wait to meet him or her, our son or daughter."

"Georgie, how'd you know! I didn't tell anyone, I haven't even been to a healer yet!"

"I'm your husband. I have my ways don't you think I know my wife inside and out. I'm very perceptive you know."

"Really?"

"That and I overheard mum tell Fleur last week she thought you might be."

"You're mum knew, how?"

"Ange, she had seven children. She claims she always knows but that's a bunch of bullock! She just keeps hounding us all about either marriage or kids until we finally give in. All that is except Charlie, he works with dragons for a reason, he has nerves of steel, suppose that makes him a wee bit stronger than the rest of us."

"How so?"

"Well he's not married or engaged yet so I reckon he's impervious to her. You know if mum had her way he'd be hitched already."

"Yeah knowing your mum you're right. But what made you guess seven anyway?"

"Well… I thought back to that weekend we spent in Spain a while back. It seemed about the right time and I'm sure you can remember as well as I do the things we did so … "

"So you've known all this time and you didn't say anything?"

"Well no I didn't know. I just suspected. Besides just because mum thinks someone is pregnant doesn't mean that they are. She's tried that for the last two years with Hermione and as far as I know she still isn't or is she?"

"No, not yet."

"Are you-are you crying?"

"No."

"Yes you are. I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to ruin the surprise I was just having some fun is all. Please don't cry sweetheart. You know I'd never intentionally hurt you right?"

"I know that, I did choose to marry you after all so I know you but that's not why I'm crying. George how do you feel, about me being pregnant?"

"How do I feel?"

"Yeah…I mean are you glad, sad, angry? What?"

"How do I feel? Well …right now at this very moment, I am the happiest man in all of England…no, Europe…hell, the whole damn world!"

"Really?"

"Yep and that my love is the god to honest truth. You're going to be the best mother that ever lived and do you know how I know this?"

"No, how?"

"Because you're already the best wife any man could ever wish for. I don't know how I got so lucky and got you but I thank Merlin every day that I do. I love so much and don't you ever forget that."

"Georgie that is so sweet. I love you too with my whole heart. I'm so happy I mean we're going to have a baby! We're going to be parents."

"I know but how do you feel about that?"

"Truthfully I'm excited but anxious as well, having a baby is a big deal no doubt and honestly...I-I'm afraid."

"Well I can't say I blame you, poor little tyke will be half Weasley after all so I understand totally. Who knows we might get a little Fred and George or a little Ron or worse yet a little Percy, all pompous, boring and stiff, god forbid."

"Come on I'm being serious."

"I am too! Perce is loads better now but you remember how he was at Hogwarts and he was even worse at home. But no matter what kind of Weasley we get I will love this baby more than anything. Anyway I hope he or she but most likely it will be a he considering the Weasley genes will look and act just like you because to me you're perfect."

"Oh love that's sweet but honestly I don't care who the baby looks like because I'm sure it will be beautiful no matter what because we made it and I don't know the baby could be a she, I mean Bill and Fleur had Victoire so it could happened."

"Or it could be twins."

"Don't say that I'm already scared enough."

"Hey having twins wouldn't be that bad would it?"

"No that's not what I meant. I mean think about it …we'll be responsible for a life, we'll have to make important decisions, take care of it… be good parents. Then if it's twins there'd be two and the thought of just one terrifies me. I-I don't know if I can do it, what if I screw up? Huh? What if…"

"No more what ifs. We are going to be great parents and we won't screw this up. I love you and you love me. You're going to be a brilliant mum and I'm going to do my best to be the best dad ever. I don't want you to worry yourself anymore with this doubt business okay. I mean it, I'm going to take care of you and this baby and there is nothing to worry about I promise."

"I know you will. I love you George Weasley, I truly do."

"So when can we let everyone else in on our not so secret surprise"

"I don't know what do you think?"

"Maybe next Sunday…dinner at the Burrow?"

"Maybe but didn't Ginny and Harry just do that like two months ago?"

"Yeah they did. Huh… imagine that you and my little sister are going to pregnant together. Now that's something I never imagined saying."

"I rather like it besides our child will have a cousin to go off to Hogwarts with."

"That is rather neat if I must say so myself but if not the Burrow how and what about your parents? Do you think your mum suspects anything?"

"George love you forget Deidre was a Ravenclaw, she suspects everything! And Alfred well who knows, he's a muggle and the fact he's from America doesn't help but I'm sure they'll both be beyond excited to meet their first grandchild. What about Molly and Arthur? I wonder if they'll be excited?"

"You're joking right? You have met my mum?"

"Yeah but they already have Victoire and by the time our baby comes along it'll be the third behind Ginny and Harry's."

"And it won't matter one little bit, they love babies and they love you. Mum will be up to her eyeballs in nappies and bottles and she'll absolutely love it!"

"Oh George I can't wait!"

"And neither can I, I mean me a dad…but since we don't have any other choice other than to wait I say let's think of some creative ways to fill up that time. What do you say?"

"I say that is a splendid idea so let's get some rocky road ice cream for starters."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind…"

"Oh really well I just thought I could get some ice cream, take it to our bedroom then we can think of some creative ways to tell our folks about us expecting maybe I could change into that red lace two piece you like so much to help you feel inspired."

"Mmmm… now that sounds like my kind of creativity."

"I was sure it would Mr. Weasley."

"Shall we Mrs. Weasley."


End file.
